The Amazing Adventures of LEGO Spider-Man
The Amazing Adventures of LEGO Spider-Man is an brickfilm stop motion web series created by Billy2009. The series burrow elements from the Earth-616 Spider-Man comic books, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic books, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comic books, the Spidey comic books, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, The Amazing Spider-Man film series, the MCU's Spider-Man film series, and Ultimate Spider-Man. Its set in the same universe as LEGO Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Uncanny LEGO X-Men, and LEGO Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes. Characters Main Characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Mary Jane Watson-Parker Supporting Characters * Harry Osborn * Aunt May Parker * Uncle Ben Parker * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * Gwen Stacy * Captain George Stacy * Agent Venom (Eugene "Flash" Thompson) * Liz Allen * Bluebird (Sally Arvil) * Kenny "King" Kong * Randy Robertson * Glory Grant * Seymour O'Reilly * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Kid Arachnid (Miles Morales) * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors * Dr. Martha Connors * Billy Connors * John Jameson * Debra Whitman * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Detective-Captain Jean DeWolff * Dr. Ashley Kafka * Maxwell Modell * * * Allies * Villains * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Dr. Octopus/Master Planner/Monster Ock (Otto Octavius) * Electro (Maxwell "Max" Dillon) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Rhino (Alexsei Systevich/"Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn") * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Jack O'Lantern (Jason Philip Macendale, Jr.) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Enforcers ** Montana (Jackson Brice) ** Ox (Raymond Bloch) ** Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Hammerhead * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * Tombstone (Lonnie Thompson Lincoln) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) * Inner Demons * Human Fly (Richard Deacon) * Stegron (Vincent Stegron) * White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) * Hippo * Molten Man (Mark Raxton) * Spider-Slayer (Alistair Symthe) * Coldheart (Kateri Deseronto) * Venom (Eddie Brock, Jr.) * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * She-Venom (Ann Weying) * Scream (Donna Diego) * Agonry (Leslie Gesneria) * Lasher (Ramon Hernandez) * Riot (Trevor Cole) * Phage (Carl Mach) * Hybrid (Scott Washington) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Kaine Parker * Spidercide * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) * Gibbon (Martin Blank) * Spot (Jonathan Ohnn) * Kangaroo (Brian Hipps) * Mirage (Desmond Charne) * Walrus (Hubert Carpenter) * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Speed Demon (James Sanders) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) * Swarm (Fritz von Meyer) * Shriek (Frances Louise Barrison) * Commandra (Catherine D'Antan) * Scorcher (Steven Hudak) * Iguana * Vermin (Edward Whalen) * Scorpion (MacDonald "Mac" Gargan) * Scorpia (Elaine Coll) * Fusion (Wayne Markey) * Overdrive * Living Brain * Big Wheel (Jackson Wheele) * Will o' the Wisp (Jackson Avard) * Gentleman (Gustav Fires) * Tarantula (Jacinda Rodriguez) * Black Tarantula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Delilah * Richard Fisk * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Ringer (Anthony Davis) * Hardshell (Leila Davis) * Morbius (Michael Morbius) * Man Mountain Marko (Michael Marko) * Professor Mendal Stormm * Man-Wolf * Styx (Jacob Eishorn) * Stone (Gerald Stone) * Jackie Frost (Jackie Manfredi) * Demogoblin * Stunner (Angelica Brancale) Other Villains Episodes Season 1 # With Great Powers: # The Flight of the Vulture: # Armed and Dangerous: # Enter: Electro: # The Mysterious Mysterio: # Where Crawl the Lizard: # Enforcement: # The Sand of Crime: # Kraven the Hunter: # Behold, the Living Brain: # Six: # The Kingpin: # Spider-Man vs. the Green Goblin: # An Icy Storm: # The Horn of the Rhino: # From Beyond the Star (1): # Venom (2): Season 2 # An Shocking Showdown: # The Sting of the Scorpion: # The Spider in the Ant's Hole: # Ironic: # Hulked-Out: # The God of Thunder: # Meets Captain America: # Cold War: # Return of the Living Brain: # Molten Rages: # Uncanny: # An Fantastic Adventures: # Spot the Spot: # Fire and Ice: # The Green Goblin's Strikes Back!: # The Avenging Spider-Man, Pt. 1: # The Avenging Spider-Man, Pt. 2: Season 3 # Date Night: # Hammerheaded: # Silvermane: # The Sinister Six's Returns: # Where Files the Beetle: # Gangland: # Speed Demon: # Return of the Green Goblin (1): # Revealed (2): # The Spider-Slayer: # Venomous: # Don't Be Negative: # Claws of the Black Cat: # Strange Mystery: # The Many Faces of the Chameleon: # Birds of Prey: # Sandstorm: Season 4 # Hydro: # Punishment: # The Prey and the Predator: # Spidey Meets the Grizzly: # Shock and Awe: # Wanted: Spider-Man (1): When Captain George Stacy was shot by an Spider-Man imposter. Now, Spider-Man has find himself of being Public Enemy #1 where he must find the imposter and clear his name. but however, he soon learn that catching the imposter is not going to be easily when the police, FBI, and the CIA are all hunting him down. How will he be able to escape from them while trying to catch the imposter? # # The Revenge of the Scorpion: # Syndication: # Meow: # Return of the Spider-Slayer: # Fire, Fire!: # The Night of the Prowler: # For Hired!: # Venom's Returns (1): # Carnage (2): # Clash of the Symbiote (3): Season 5 # Wings of Vengeance: # Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut!: # The Man-Wolf (1): # Wolfhunt (2): # The Six Arms of Spider-Man (1): # Man-Spider (2): # Whodunit?: # In Love and War: # Stunner's Strikes: # Dishonored: # Strike of the Tarantula: # The Terrible Tinkerer: # Krakoa!: # The Spider, the Tarantula, and the Black Tarantula: # Deep Trouble: # An Man Called the Lightmaster!: # Two Birds, One Stone: Season 6 # The Night Gwen Stacy Died! (1): # The Green Goblin's Last Stand (2): # Law of the Jungle: # Where Hips the Kangaroo: # The Hobgoblin, Pt. 1: # The Hobgoblin, Pt. 2: # Spider-Man vs. the Gibbon: # Styx and Stone: # The Flight of the Iron Spider: # The Dinosaur Man: # Exposed: # The Attack of the Spider-Man Revenge Squad!: # Double Troubles: # The Clone Saga, Pt. 1: # The Clone Saga, Pt. 2: # The Clone Saga, Pt. 3: # The Clone Saga, Pt. 4: Season 7 # Revenge of the Green Goblin (1): # Frenemy (2): # The Spider-Lizard: # Return of the Sinister Six: # Kraven's Last Hunt: # Total Blackout: # The Man Without Fears: # The Human Rocket: # Marc With a Mouth: # Nightmarish Troubles: # The Guardians of the Galaxy: # Amazing Friends: # Playing Hero: # The Spot's Returns: # Maximum Clonage, Pt. 1: # Maximum Clonage, Pt. 2: # Maximum Clonage, Pt. 3: Season 8 # Buzz Off!: # Invasion of the Spider-Slayers, Pt. 1: # Invasion of the Spider-Slayers, Pt. 2: # Invasion of the Spider-Slayers, Pt. 3: # Invasion of the Spider-Slayers, Pt. 4: # Heroes and Villains: # The Return of Norman Osborn, Pt. 1: # The Return of Norman Osborn, Pt. 2: # Hot or Not: # Powerless: # Power Struggle: # War of the Symbiotes, Pt. 1: # War of the Symbiotes, Pt. 2: # War of the Symbiotes, Pt. 3: # War of the Symbiotes, Pt. 4: # Something Sinister Coming This Way, Pt. 1: # Something Sinister Coming This Way, Pt. 2: Season 9 # Goblin War, Pt. 1: # Goblin War, Pt. 2: # The Revenge of the Sinister Six, Pt. 1: # The Revenge of the Sinister Six, Pt. 2: # The Revenge of the Sinister Six, Pt. 3: # Cult of Love: # Vampire at Large!: # Web of Lies: # The Vampire Hunter: # Rats!: # The Master Planner, Pt. 1: # The Master Planner, Pt. 2: # The Master Planner, Pt. 3: # Wings of the Night: # Silver Sable: # To Kill a Spider-Man! (1): # Arachnophobia (2): Season 10 # The Wedding: # Honeymoon: # The Spider-Verse Saga, Pt. 1: # The Spider-Verse Saga, Pt. 2: # The Spider-Verse Saga, Pt. 3: # The Spider-Verse Saga, Pt. 4: # The Spider-Verse Saga, Pt. 5: # The Spider-Verse Saga, Pt. 6: # The Spider-Verse Saga, Pt. 7: # Hold my Tail: # I, Reptile: # Sand and Water Don't Mix Together: # Honor thy Hunter: # Storm Over the Desert: # A Stampede Across Brooklyn: # Hidden Agendas: # Kid Arachnid, Pt. 1: # Kid Arachnid, Pt. 2: # The Vindicated Octopus: # River of Love: # Lethal Protector, Pt. 1: # Lethal Protector, Pt. 2: # Lethal Protector, Pt. 3: # Reinforcements, Pt. 1: # Reinforcements, Pt. 2: # Cast of Illusions: # Blast from the Past: # The Great Hunt, Pt. 1: # The Great Hunt, Pt. 2: # The Great Hunt, Pt. 3: # Mistaken Identity: # Who's Who?: # Out of Time, Pt. 1: # Out of Time, Pt. 2: Season 11 # Welcome Home, Spidey: # Cloak and Dagger: # The Masks of Kaine, Pt. 1: # The Masks of Kaine, Pt. 2: # The Masks of Kaine, Pt. 3: # Schooled: # Deathlocked, Pt. 1: # Deathlocked, Pt. 2: # A New Goblin in Town: # The Iron Rhino: # In The Webs of Spider-Woman: # The Concrete Jungle, Pt. 1: # The Concrete Jungle, Pt. 2: # Like Father, Like Son: # Insidious, Pt. 1: When Dr. Octopus, the Rhino, Swarm, the Hobgoblin, Jackie Frost, and the Jack O'Lantern break out of jail and become an newer version of the Sinister Six know as the Insidious Six where they plan on destroying Spider-Man, once and for all. Now, Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider must defeat the six enemies when they kidnapped Mary Jane, Aunt May, and even, J. Jonah Jameson! Meanwhile, # Insidious, Pt. 2: # Enter the Doppelganger: # Cardiac Arrest: # Boiling Point: # Something Fishy: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 1: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 2: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 3: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 4: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 5: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 6: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 7: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 8: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 9: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 10: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 11: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 12: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 13: # Maximum Carnage, Pt. 14: Season 12 # Flashbacks: # On the Thrill of the Amazing Spider-Man!: # Bring me the Head of Spider-Man: # Kidnapped!: # Maximum Venomous, Pt. 1: # Maximum Venomous, Pt. 2: # Maximum Venomous, Pt. 3: # Maximum Venomous, Pt. 4: # Framed, Pt. 1: # Framed, Pt. 2: # The Human Fly: # Doomsday, Pt. 1: # Doomsday, Pt. 2: # Reunion: # Your Friendly Neighborhood Peter Parker: # Return to the Spider-Verse, Pt. 1: # Return to the Spider-Verse, Pt. 2: # Return to the Spider-Verse, Pt. 3: # Return to the Spider-Verse, Pt. 4: # Return to the Spider-Verse, Pt. 5: # Return to the Spider-Verse, Pt. 6: # Return to the Spider-Verse, Pt. 7: # The Maze of Mystery: # The Osborn Ultimatum, Pt. 1: # The Osborn Ultimatum, Pt. 2: # Re-Enter the Spider-Man Revenge Squad: # The Late Mr. Parker: # Out of This World, Pt. 1: # Out of This World, Pt. 2: # Aftershock: # Sixteen is Better Than Six (1): # The Green Goblin's Master Plans (2): # Exit the Sinister Sixteen, Re-Enter the Sinister Six! (3): # The Final Battle (4): Trivia * * * * * * Jackie Frost is an original character to the series where she is made to be Silvermane's daughter, Coldheart's old childhood friend, and Molten Man's love interest. * * Category:Billy2009 Category:LEGO Category:Spider-Man Category:Web Series Category:Stop Motion